L'album
by SweN update
Summary: Mini OneShot : Wood viens de finir sa septième année à Poudlard, et s'occupe comme il le peut pendant les vacances.


**L'album**

Sa main caressait la peau d'un geste absent. De la peau de troll, sans aucun doute de la meilleure qualité que l'on pouvait trouver sur le marché. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le bon Troll dont on avait fait la peau, pensa Oliver Wood pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait reçu son diplôme. Et cet album. Cet album en peau de troll.

C'était un bel ouvrage de cuir sombre, relié avec délicatesse, où sa mère avait fait graver son nom. Bon, c'était un peu gnan-gnan, mais tout ex-gryffondor qu'il soit, Oliver n'avait pas encore (et n'aurait sans doute jamais) le courage de reprocher à Mrs Wood son goût prononcé pour le _kitch_. Et puis, il l'aimait bien cet album…

Sur les pages de parchemin rigide, tous les souvenirs de ces sept années à Poudlard lui souriaient, tantôt avec classe, comme cette photo où Charlie Weasley jouait avec un vif d'or et semblait rire d'une éternelle blague coquine ; tantôt un peu stupidement, comme celle-ci où Alicia, Katie et Angelina posaient d'un air emprunté devant la porte des trois balais, lors de leur première sortie à près au lard. Les jumeaux, hilares, tenaient dans leurs bras une Miss teigne engoncée dans une robe de mousseline beige taillée pour une poupée.

Oliver tournait les pages qu'il connaissait à présent pas cœur, sans s'arrêter sur un Harry éberlué sortant un vif d'or de sa bouche ni sur Percy bombant le torse pour montrer son insigne brillante de préfet en chef.

Il savait exactement sur quelle photo il allait s'arrêter. Celle qu'il préférait. Celle qu'il détestait le plus. Car il y avait dans cet album un sourire qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Enfin, le froissement du papier cessa. La photo montrait le stade de quidditch de Poudlard, ce stade qui avait été sa maison pendant ces longues années. Les supporters descendaient des gradins dans une éternelle vague, chapeaux pointus volants et pirouettant au-dessus des visages euphoriques. La victoire, SA victoire. L'équipe des gryffondors au complet, la meilleure équipe que l'école n'aurait jamais. Et lui au milieu, le menton bleui par un cognard, tenant fièrement la coupe tant attendue, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, cette photo était définitivement la meilleure. Pourtant, le sourire de l'ancien capitaine se mua en une moue boudeuse lorsque ses yeux tombèrent, comme à chaque fois, sur le sourire honni. Non, ce n'était pas ces trop nombreuses dents, qu'il ne voyait même plus après tant d'années. Ce n'était même pas cet uniforme vert et argent qui jurait avec le ton rouge de leurs robes de quidditch. C'était Marcus Flint, toujours là, et éternellement souriant. Il serra les poings de rage devant cette habituelle face de troll. Marcus Flint, souriant lors de la victoire de gryffondor. Absurde, et pourtant, Oliver savait parfaitement pourquoi.

Pour toujours, Flint viendrait gâcher _sa_ victoire. Pour l'éternité, un sourire candide viendrait sous-entendre qu'il l'avait _laissé gagner_. Bien sûr, c'était parfaitement faux! Wood le savait, ils avaient gagné ce mach, envoyé Nott valser sous les souaffles, étourdi Pucey et Montague, évité cognards et battes… Ils AVAIENT gagné. Mais ce foutu sourire serait toujours là, à le narguer, laissant un immonde doute le tarauder...

Wood referma une nouvelle fois l'album d'un geste rageur, et attrapa sa plume d'un air décidé : cette année, il s'inscrivait au club de Flaquemare, et leur premier match serait son coup d'éclat ! Oh non, Flint n'aurait pas le dernier mot ! Leur premier match serait contre le club que le serpentard avait sournoisement infiltré, et Wood allait faire tout son possible pour ne pas être sur le banc de touche. Pour être devant les buts, et sourire à Marcus Flint quand sonnerait l'heure de la victoire. Rira bien qui rira le dernier!

C'était presque la seule raison pour laquelle Oliver n'arrachait pas une bonne fois pour toute la tête de Flint de son album photo.

...

Presque…

Fin

* * *

yo yo yooo!

Oui ce one shot est tout petit,

et ouais il s'y passe rien!

C'était juste une petite** page de pub** pour rappeler que **le OLI/MARC vaincraaa!** Si ça inspire quelqu'un, tant mieux, je vous donne tout, mon clavier, les souaffles de rechange, Ollie... ah non lui jle garde, mais je veux bien vous le prêter!

Des bisous pour **Kiwi**, **Jordyy**, **Misro**, **BabyDracky** et l'émérite **Tsuunami**, qui luttent (ou ont lutté pour les fuyardes (je vise personne...)) pour la survie francophone du paring le plus hot, le plus classe, le plus bourré de muscles et d'hormones, le plus... *bave bave bave*...

Sur ce, trève de dégoulinage!

**Vous êtes cordialement invité(e)s à écrire ce que vous voulez, comprenant du bois **(wood)**, du silex **(flint)** et beaucoup d'étincelles !**

Prochain épisode : Mémoires du Micro-ondes... nan j'déconne!

à vous de jouer!


End file.
